


Hurt Like Hell

by dying_angel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_angel/pseuds/dying_angel
Summary: I've feeling super depressed lately so I decide to let it out on paper, sorry Glenn ;-;





	Hurt Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I've feeling super depressed lately so I decide to let it out on paper, sorry Glenn ;-;

Daryl grew up to not give fuck about people. The only thing he giving attention was himself, but sometimes he didn't. He often shove people away and told them to mind their own business. He and Merle cared about their momma so much when she still breathing and cook dinner for them, So when they stare and watch people buried her under ground , what left to be care? Nothing. He still standing on his pride of 'Dixon don't care about other than Dixons' even after the world crashed and getting shittier until he met this person, Glenn Rhee, the short Korean boy.  


He find that this person, Glenn, was annoy the fuck out of him, can you imagine you have to stay awake all night listen to 21 years old men choke on his tears? And if he wasn't crying about some random shit that Daryl didn't care, in the early morning, he'll scream like someone has kicked his dog, Or sometimes singing his dumb song to cheer up Carol daughter, Sophia and Rick son,Carl. Daryl wished he could hit the younger one head with Shane's bucket and bury him alive, he no doubt to do it.  


Daryl sometimes couldn't tell if Glenn was really Asian or Korean or Chinese when his eye wide, maybe he need glasses, but no fucking way there glasses left in those abonden shop, Daryl slowly walk into this kid core and sees image that he didn't quite like, Glenn was thin. 

Woah, Paused, so it's the end of the world, so what if Glenn thin? It's not like everyone in the camp will gain weight just by eating some damn squirrel and canned bean, Maybe it's true that Daryl need glasses, probably some contact too, or more good, binoculars. **But!** Glenn seem like he slowly running out, Daryl couldn't tell his weight, when the guys were at bathing seasons, Daryl can't help staring at his fragile and heartbreaking slander waist and those stick thin thigh, it was too much painful to watch, like Daryl could just snap him with one finger and Glenn was *boom* dead. 

Daryl really want to shove all his squirrel and all his thing that can be eat in this kid's mouth or probably shove some dirt to make him full, he look like living walking skeleton that Daryl can take down by one blow, Okay so let's talk about other thing like how about Glenn's fake ass smile that Daryl grew to hate, this kid, always walking around camp with brightest smile you've ever seen other than smile on Colgate teeth show on TV, Look so damn hyper than ever, Rick often joke about how Glenn look like Daryl's puppy, That's probably be the strong reason why Glenn should be tied to a tree, because he's a damn 'puppy'. 

So, when it already 12 afternoon and Glenn hadn't show up yet, of course that's make other raised a lot eyebrows, Maybe he was sick and other things, that's what Carol thought. Rick always told to the group, if they had something in their mind, they should speak about it, cause keeping illness these days are suicidal, Daryl didn't have anything personal to tell to officer friendly so he was out of this topic, Maybe Glenn have something? This kid could be sick, He getting slower and his peppy attitude was gone, it left nothing but the tired smile, and forced laughs, He get hurt a lot often, making Daryl wondering what the fuck is wrong with this kid? 

There's one time when Glenn forgot to watch his back, busy taking care of crying Sophia and panic Carl, One walker almost bite his Korean neck, gladly Daryl was fast enough, shoot his arrow deep into the undead head, Glenn thanking him like he was the person who give him birth. Daryl didn't mind saving everyone ass but sometimes Glenn need to learn to take care about his own ass, He could get killed and of course nobody want that. 

Daryl still haven't got his answer yet, as he walk past the barn and caught the kid sitting beside the empty barrels, riffle in hand but he look like out of daylight, his baseball cap placed neatly on his head as he dozed off, Daryl sigh and rub his face trying to get rid off tensions, 

"Ya really don't want to live longer huh?" Daryl said, crossed his arm, staring down as Glenn flinch, 

"-huh? Ha??" Glenn raised his riffle and ready to shot to whatever spoke to him, still sleepy to realize shit, 

"shit,Daryl." said Glenn with awkward laugh, he let the riffle rest on his lap, "You really need to learn to not come out like that to anyone,I almost shot you like crazy."

Daryl chuckles, "Maybe **you** need to learn which different between safe place to sleep and plate for geek to eat, jeez,Kid." 

"What? You got something to tell me? Like you're worry about me-" Glenn paused, "Nah, impossibuhh, what Rick want this time?" 

Glenn seem like he want to change the topic, but Daryl wasn't deaf so he heard the last sentence, but didn't want to brought up, He can tell that this kid barely get enough sleep, there was growing dark circles under his eyes, and those sickly tired eyes, God, please send him the answer why this kid doing this to himself. He almost get himself killed twice, Daryl didn't care if his brother will makes fun of him because care other people than Dixons, so what do you want me to do Merle? Watch this kid one day die because of his clumsy little ass? No fucking way. 

"ya okay kid?" Daryl asked, surprising at how gentle his tone was, Glenn can't help but eye widen and stare at Daryl like he was insane, but of course he'll answer anyway, ignoring Dixon question? Quick way to order ticket to heaven, 

"kinda good? What bout you?" 

"don't pointing back at me kid, ya gettin shittier these day," 

The Asian knitted his eyebrows together, confuse for once before his mouth slip open to ask, "What do you mean??" 

"JFC kid,ya know what 'm askin for, the reason of why did ya do dis shitty things to ya?" Daryl raised his voice this time, 

Just by looking at Glenn's clueless face making Daryl want to held him by his collar and pinned him to nearest wall, he had enough of playing around this stupid little asshole circle, But Glenn could swear to himself, he had no idea what Daryl is talking about. But he can see the serious and anger expression on the older face making him regret to ask any more question, He look down at grass trying to find what to answer, He flinch when Daryl hit his fist *hard* beside him, Before continue pressing harder, pointing finger toward his face, "Now kid, i'm not here to beat daylight out of you- just-" Daryl let out long sigh, He's was right, Daryl here to not do anything more than helping this kid, He was sick worried knowing that this kid slowly running out, he was **afraid** to lose him, 

"Daryl, If this is what do you mean by 'shittier thing' I do to me, then maybe you should just let \it\ go." Glenn manage to let out from his mouth, Daryl really confusing him, and he hate when the older one trying to pressing onto him or pointing shit at him, "Beside, you didn't really care so-" 

"Fuck you I didn't care!" Glenn was cut by Daryl's suddenly, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Glenn's entire world was stopped, He thought by pushing back Daryl's question, he'll close up this case because Daryl didn't like other think he care about people, but being end up Daryl pinned him toward to the barn wall, he know that Daryl don't want anything other than answer and reason, Glenn shocked when the older one eyes softened for once, replaced with concern looking as he turn away to hide his soon to be tears and turn back to look at him, "What is wrong with you?" He asked again, this time, it was in gentle tone and little bit shaking that melted Glenn's heart, Daryl knew that Glenn was in pain, he was too, 

Glenn had to admit, he hate to see Daryl like this, he hate himself more knowing that he is the reason why Daryl is being like this. Something bothering his mind for few years now, he know what is it. Maybe because life has being mess up so bad lately and it's taking toll on him. Everyone became really depressed and Glenn didn't know what to do, and the anxiety of losing anyone at the camp because he can't even do anything, But Glenn can't process any word to describe his problem to Daryl and he wished to god that the older one will understand that it's never his fault if one day Glenn end up dying. 


End file.
